How I Met Your Mother
by conceptoftwo
Summary: QW14 - Day 1 Quinntana Begins - Santana was the biggest player in McKinley high, that was until she met Quinn Fabray.


"Kids, have I ever told you the story of how I met your mother?" Santana asked her two children who were sat on the couch in front of her.

"Yeah, like a thousand times" Emily, her eldest sarcastically replied and Jack, her youngest nodded his head.

"Buckle your seatbelt kids because im about to tell you the story of you freaking life"

"Mami" they both groaned.

"It all started in the year 2012…"

_Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman were McKinley royalty; they were at the top of the social ladder. Everyone wanted to be like them and everyone wanted to be with them. They were the two biggest players in the school and everyone knew it, but it didn't stop all of the girls throwing themselves at the duo. _

_Santana was a lesbian, not only that but she was McKinley's only lesbian, or however, open lesbian, which you would think made getting girls hard, but not for Santana, no. Everyone wanted her, guys, girls, hell she even knew that teachers gave her an extra-long glance when she walked by. So when she wanted someone, she had them. Nobody said no to Santana Lopez._

_Whilst Santana was busy checking blessing the pervert who made the cheerio's skirts, Puck was gawking away at something. _

"_Psst, Lopez" Puck nudged her. _

"_What?" She asked a tad annoyed because Amy McCallum was just about to bend over and pick up the book she just dropped and Puck just made her miss it. _

"_New chick, twelve o'clock" he said. _

_Santana turned her head to where puck was looking. _

_Straight ahead of her was a blonde headed girl dressed in a sundress which cut of just before the knee. Having a new girl wasn't news to McKinley, no, but having a girl that radiated this kind of beauty and to be honest, a girl that actually took Santana's breath away was a rare thing. This girl was definitely something special._

"_Damn, she's hot" Puck interrupted her thoughts. _

"_She's beautiful" Santana whispered. _

"_What do you say San, first one to get this one wins?" Puck suggested. _

_Santana smirked at this, she loved playing these types of games with Puck mainly because she was the one that won most of the time._

"_Deal"_

_Before more words could be said between the two Santana wasted no time in walking over to the blonde, Puck immediately scowled knowing that Santana would get there first. _

_A few quick steps and she was leaning next to the blonde's locker, eyeing her up and down. Santana was definitely impressed with what she saw although she did wish that the dress was a tad more revealing, but still, this girl made it work. _

_The blonde turned her head to the side as she saw a figure come up next to her. Santana knew that girl probably just saw her checking her out but she wasn't going to let that stop her game. _

"_Could you be more obvious?" The blonde said. Her voice sounded even better than Santana had imagined, the raspy tone to it just added to this girl's sexiness. _

_Santana grinned playfully. "Well, have you seen yourself? It's kind of hard not to stare" _

_The blonde released a small blush, with that Santana knew she had this girl in the palm of her hands. _

"_So, since we've established that you're all kinds of sexy, how about you tell me your name?" Santana asked. _

"_Quinn Fabray"_

"_Santana Lopez"_

"_So Quinn, since you're new here it's only right that I give you the famous Santana Lopez welcome package" _

_Quinn eyed her carefully and bit her lip. "And what's in this 'welcome package'?" _

_Santana leaned in closer so that she was slightly pressed up against Quinn. _

"_Whatever you want babe" she winked. _

_Quinn smiled at Santana and her confident words. Santana knew she was in when Quinn started to lean in closer however instead of connecting their lips like Santana thought she was doing she leaned into Santana's ear. _

"_You'll have to try a lot harder than that to get in my pants 'babe'" Quinn mimicked. As soon as she said this she walked away, leaving Santana standing their trying to piece together what had just happened. _

_She couldn't believe that Quinn had called her out like that, no one ever said no to Santana Lopez. Now Santana was determined to get this girl. She wouldn't rest until she had Quinn Fabray. _

"_Well, it looks like your 'Lopez charm' isn't working as well as it used to" Puck smirked as he came up and took the spot Quinn was standing in. "I guess it's now time the puckasaurus worked his magic" _

"_Work it all you want, I'll get that girl" Santana told him. _

_From that point on Santana's focus was on one thing and one alone. To get Quinn Fabray. _

_The next day Santana walked into her AP chemistry class, she always found it quite amusing to shock people when she walked into the harder classes which involved brains, people only ever associated her with beauty, she actually had brains too. _

_She sat down at her resident seat at the back, she chose to sit at the back because here she a full view of the class and she could also get away with a whole lot more mischief from back here. _

_This morning she wasn't in the greatest mood, she still couldn't get her mind wrapped around yesterday and she also hadn't figured out her next mood into charming Quinn. Mostly because she hadn't seen her the rest of the day. _

_However, that soon changed when she saw her new favourite blonde walk into the classroom. This day wasn't going to be so bad after all. _

"_Ah yes, I knew you were coming. Take a seat next to Miss Lopez at the back" Santana gleamed at she heard this. The fact that she was going to be sat next to Quinn every day for 1 hour a week immensely pleased her. _

_Quinn sat down in the vacant seat next to Santana. _

"_Looks like we meet again" Santana smiled. _

"_I guess we do" Quinn returned. _

"_Have I told you how good you look today? And here I thought it was too late for sundresses" She smirked. _

"_It's not going to happen Santana" _

"_What?" _

"_Im not going to sleep with you" Quinn stated. _

"_I love a challenge" Santana winked at her and then turned her attention towards the front as the teacher was starting the lesson. _

_All the way through the lesson Santana didn't say anything to Quinn, until the very end when the class was over and everyone was grabbing their things to go to their next class. _

"_So Q, there's a party tonight, wanna go?" Santana propositioned her. Santana knew that a party was a perfect opportunity for her plan to commence. _

"_Im actually already going" Quinn said which shocked Santana a bit. _

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, a guy called Puck asked me and I said yes" she shrugged. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes. _

"_He did, did he?" Quinn nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you there then" Santana started to walk off before she turned around. _

"_I would say wear something sexy but we both know you don't need to try" Santana turned around and walked away before Quinn could reply. _

_It was 10pm and the party was in full swing when Santana got there, she always made a point to turn up late to parties so that everyone was drunk and it wasn't dull when she got there. _

_She walked in and went straight to the swarm of bodies drunkenly grinding on or talking to another person. She spotted her target in the corner of the room talking to Puck. Credit to the guy that he actually seemed to have a shot from an outsider's point of view but something in Santana knew that this girl was different, that's why she was trying for her. There was just something different about Quinn which made Santana want to put that extra effort into seducing or maybe even more._

_When Santana saw Puck take Quinn's cup and walk off to the kitchen leaving Quinn standing alone she knew it was time to make her move. She walked up to her and stopped as soon as she was stood behind her. _

"_Damn, I'd say you look beautiful but that would be an understatement" she whispered into Quinn's ear causing her to turn around. _

_A grin arrived on Quinn's face as soon as she saw Santana. _

"_Are you ever going to stop?" Quinn asked. _

"_Do you want me to?" Santana playfully said back. _

_Before Quinn could reply Santana felt a body press up against her side. _

"_Sanny come dance with me" Santana's friends and occasional hook up, Brittany said._

_Santana glanced at Quinn before she responded to Brittany; she couldn't help but see a bit of jealousy in her eyes. This spurred her on even further. _

"_Sure thing Britt Britt" _

_She turned to Quinn before leaving with Brittany. _

"_If you'll excuse me" _

_Santana walked off following Brittany on to the dance floor, well, the living room but with the amount of sexually deprived teenagers grinding against one another it was more a dance floor. _

_When they got there Brittany immediately turned around so that her back was flushed against Santana's chest, she grabbed Santana's arms and wrapped them around her body tightly, grinding her ass into Santana's hips._

_Remembering her plan Santana looked back over to where Quinn was standing, Puck had now re-joined her and she was nursing a fresh cup of whatever alcohol Puck has stocked up on. Glancing over, Santana saw that Quinn's eyes were not on Puck, no, they were on Santana, staring deeply into brown orbs. _

_Check mate. She's got this and she knew it._

_The next song came on and now Brittany had turned around so that she was now facing Santana. Before she could react Brittany leaned in to capture Santana's lips in a sloppy kiss. Santana complied to the kiss knowing that it was a part of her plan. _

_When it was over Santana instantaneously looked back over to where Quinn was. She saw the whole thing, but as soon as Santana looked over Quinn had soon walked away._

"_Im gonna go get a drink" Santana informed Brittany._

_She shortly followed after Quinn and found her in the kitchen downing a shot of what Santana assumed was vodka. _

"_Easy there Q, don't want you falling the rest of the night" Santana teased forcing Quinn to look up to her._

"_Im a big girl Santana, I can take it" Quinn replied. _

"_Im sure you can but I wouldn't want to have to carry you home" _

"_You don't need to, Im sure Puck would be happy too" Quinn smirked._

_Santana stepped closer to Quinn. _

"_Nah, you wouldn't want those sweaty meaty hands all over you" she stepped closer again so that now she was directly in front of Quinn. _

"_Surely you'd want soft, warm, sensual hands, who by the way definitely know what they're doing, to take care of you" As she said this Santana slowly placed her hands on Quinn's hips. _

"_What makes you such an expert in what I want and don't want?" Quinn said, however not removing Santana's hands from her waist. _

_Santana leaned in closer and closer until her lips were almost covering Quinn's. _

"_Are you saying you don't want this?" Santana placed a kiss along Quinn's jaw, on instant Quinn leaned her head back due to Santana's touch, slightly begging for more. _

"_And this?" she placed another kiss on her jaw, slowly reaching higher and higher to Quinn lips. _

"_And this?" she kissed the corner of her mouth. _

_Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed on to Santana hair, forcing her head closer to crash their lips together. Santana had never felt a kiss this good before, she never wanted this to end. It was all tongues and teeth, everything to make a kiss perfect. Both of them lost in the intensity of the kiss, forgetting their surroundings. When the kiss came to an end they were both out of breath._

"_You taste like a liquor store… I like it" Santana said. _

_Santana decided to be bold and do something she never did before. Something which was out of her comfort zone, but she felt was just right for the moment and that it needed to be done. _

"_Go out with me" she asked._

"_On one condition" Quinn said._

"_What?"_

"_You don't date anybody else but me" Quinn told her. She knew of Santana's reputation around school, she didn't want to be one of those girls who got played by the infamous Santana Lopez. _

"_Deal"_

"And that kids, is how I met your mother. Around school we were known as the power couple, your mom and I ruled that school our senior year. Especially your mom, she was known as the person that tamed Santana Lopez" Santana said proudly.

"We graduated high school, your mom went to Yale and I went to NYU. After college your mom joined me in the city, two years later we got engaged and married. Then you two were born and we all became the awesome family we are today" Santana smiled as she relived the past. She wouldn't change a single thing.

"And now that would be a thousand and one times you've told us that story" Emily said.

"You let me know when you want the next one" Santana jokingly said to her daughter. "Anyway, im going to go and get dinner started, stay out of trouble kids, who am I kidding you're my kids of course you won't" Santana joked and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Quinn greeted her children as she came in the room.

"Hey mom"

"What cha doing?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch opposite them.

"Nothing really, waiting for mami to make dinner" Emily said to her mother.

"Speaking of, did I ever tell you kids the story of how I met your mother?" Quinn asked.

"NOOOO"


End file.
